


Terrible puns and College life

by Vereor_Nox_Venti



Series: Through time and space [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Makoto faces the struggles of being a college student cheers, also things get a bit heated???, it's a fluf fluff, it's college AU, just a tad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vereor_Nox_Venti/pseuds/Vereor_Nox_Venti
Summary: The one where Makoto tries to study (and fails) while Ann is a sleepy girlfriend that loves her nerd





	Terrible puns and College life

**Author's Note:**

> Last part of the mini-series. Story is unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine. Hope you guys like it!

Makoto closes her notes exasperated, turning around on the cozy but small couch to stare at the ceiling of the apartment she shares with Ann. Studying for college exams is hard. Even for her.  


Before she gets up from the couch to go in search for yesterday’s leftovers, she takes note to punch Akira the next time he visits Tokyo for telling her to relax and not worry, all the while keeping his usual calm demeanor and full of certainty smirk.

  
She scavenges through the small fridge and settles for two pieces of pizza, putting it on a plate and making her way back to her previous spot. She plops with a sigh on the couch and looks out of the window.

  
For the past two hours it has been raining non-stop and her mind drifts to Ann, who must be having a hard time, since today’s photoshoot was supposed to take place outdoors.

  
She eats the cold pizza with hurried bites, watching the sky light up with lightning, after she hears the sound of thunder.

  
Once her meal is finished she grabs for her notes once more, reading about gun regulations all around the world, before she gives up and opts to watch some television.

  
She ends up muting the sound anyway, looking once more out of the window, observing the storm raging.

  
She feels the worry rise in her chest, thinking about her girlfriend, who still hasn’t returned to their shared apartment, when she hears the door open and a wet jacket falling on the floor, accompanied by the sound of shoes hitting the wooden boards.

  
A bag lands on the kitchen table and a sigh later, Ann drops on the couch, still in her soaked clothes, letting her head rest on Makoto’s lap.

  
“Hi. Shouldn’t you be studying, Ms. Police Commissioner?”

Makoto smiles gently, kissing her girlfriend’s forehead, before answering. “Hi yourself, I tried. I was worried and the weather makes me feel a bit blue.”

  
Ann toys with a strand of the older girl’s hair, before she pulls her down for a kiss. Once they part, Ann smiles, eyes still closed.

  
“A penny for your thoughts?”, Makoto offers.

Ann nods in agreement. “Have I ever told you how great you look with long hair? I love it.”

She rolls her eyes, her hand subconsciously going to her hair, pushing a strand of it behind her ear. “Only a thousand times.”

“I will say it a thousand more.”, Ann shoots back smugly. “…Well, after I have something to eat, because I could seriously bite you right now.”

  
The tall girl heads to the kitchen and Makoto has to bite her tongue to not answer in some inappropriate manner, her mind thinking of all the times Ann has left her with more than a few marks on her skin for her to cover, while dressing the next day.

  
Lost in her train of thought, she startles when Ann lands next to her on the couch, pizza box and water in her hands.

  
They sit in silence while Ann eats, snuggling close to her side and looking out of the window.

  
“How did the photoshoot go?”, she asks after a while.

Ann makes an annoyed sound in the back of her throat, while chewing. “I hate working on rainy days, photographers always get crazy ideas during those days, you know? I should have been home two hours ago, but nooo.”

Makoto laughs gently, running one hand comfortingly over her girlfriend’s arm. Ann shakes her head and leaves the pizza box on the coffee table in front of them, before she lets her head rest on Makoto’s thighs.

“Akira called today.”, the brunette declares.

“Is everything ok?”

She smiles gently, because of course Ann would worry. “Yes, says he might be able to visit by the end of the month.”

“Great! Mona?”

“Of course he will come along, we wouldn’t hear the end of it if he didn’t!”

“True.”, the blonde chuckles and turns, letting her forehead rest against her girlfriend’s abdomen and closing her eyes.

“Ann, shouldn’t you change clothes?”, Makoto questions, but the girl just buries her head farther in her lap, smiling tiredly. “In a minute.”

“Ok.”

  
They sit on the couch quietly, Makoto watching colors flash on the television, while running her fingers through her girlfriend’s recently cut hair. It’s not as long as it used to be. Actually, it barely reaches her shoulders, but she likes it because it makes Ann look more mature, showing off the sharp edges of her cheekbones and jawline.

  
She remembers how Futaba joked, pointing at them, wondering if they exchanged hairstyles on purpose and it brings a smile on her face. By the time she looks down again, the blonde girl is sleeping, fingers buried on Makoto’s shirt.

  
It’s not the first time she is left with a fast asleep Ann on her lap. She knows what she is doing is hard sometimes. Working while in college can be rough and Ann tries to juggle the unstable schedule of a model, with her studies on drama school, ending up too exhausted to even change out of her clothes when she is back home.

  
Makoto has offered numerous times to get a job so she can help out more, but Sae had shot her down every time as soon as she had caught wind of it, telling her that her studies are more important.  


She sighs letting her head rest on the back of the couch and grabs her book, after planting one last kiss on the sleeping girl’s forehead.

* * *

  
It’s past midnight by the time Makoto starts dozing off, still sitting on the couch with Ann stretched on top of her legs.

  
At some point the book slips off her hand, landing on the floor and making her jump. She looks around but Ann is nowhere to be seen.

  
“Ann!”

  
She hears the younger girl’s footsteps approaching and looks towards the hallway leading to their shared bedroom.

  
“Did I wake you up?”, her girlfriend asks while ruffling her wet hair, body wrapped in a towel. “I wanted to take a hot shower, didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No, no. My book did.”

Ann chuckles, shaking her head. “And here I thought it was what is putting you to sleep.”

Makoto rolls her eyes but laughs nonetheless. “It kind of does.”, she admits.

She makes to pick it off the floor but feels hands grabbing her own, pulling her up. “Come on, let’s get to bed you nerd.”

  
She takes a breath and resigns from studying any longer today, feeling joy at the prospective of finally sleeping in her bed, but any thoughts of sleep go out of the window, as soon as Ann grabs her waist and pulls her until they are chest to chest.

  
The taller girl smiles and raises an eyebrow.

  
“Someone slept well.”, Makoto teases.

Ann laughs before she kisses the corner of her mouth. “I can let you sleep, if that’s what you wish.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Ok.”, the blonde agrees and then kisses her again, this time on the side of her jaw.

  
Makoto closes her eyes and lets her hands slide up the length of Ann’s arms, tempted to just pull that damned towel off her. She loses any proper brain function to do so though, when Ann starts trailing kisses over her jawline, down the side of her neck to her collarbones and back up to the side of her mouth, kissing sweetly and slowly.

  
The older girl decides she has had enough and caps her girlfriend’s cheeks, making their lips connect. She closes her eyes, enjoying the familiar warmth and softness, feeling Ann drag her tongue over her bottom lip, before biting it gently.

  
Makoto pulls away. “Is this because you said you could bite me, earlier?”

“It’s actually because you didn’t say what you were thinking about it.”, she states matter-of-factly, still holding her close.

“I didn’t think anything.”, she lies but feels herself blushing.

“Mako, you know you raise an eyebrow every time you think of something kinky, right?”

“I do not!”

Ann raises her eyebrow, smirking.

“I do?”

“Yes.”

Makoto sighs, frowning. She brings her hands down to Ann’s bare shoulders but doesn’t look her in the eyes.

The taller girl kisses her forehead, laughing gently, before she leans down and kisses her on the lips again.

  
Their tongues dance together, Ann’s hands sliding under her shirt, to run over her lower back. When they part for air, Makoto uses her weight to push her partner down the hall, before she kisses her again. It’s a bad idea, obviously, since they end up stumbling and bumping into walls, hitting Yusuke’s paintings on the way, but she is too far gone to care.

  
She does care, when instead of the bed they end up falling on the floor right next to it, because she misjudged the distance. She drops her head on Ann’s shoulder, sighing, feeling the other girl shaking with laughter under her.

  
She jabs her on her sides, towel discarded somewhere on the hallway, giving her easy access.

  
“You literally swept me off my feet, baby!”, the blonde teases.

Makoto groans on the crook of her neck, but smiles.

“I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> How do you know it's a work of fiction? The girls have enough money to pay for their own apartment and food with no problem, lol.  
> Anyway, thank you all for putting up with my silly ideas and reading. Any kind of feedback is, as always, appreciated.  
> *sips tea* Adieu.


End file.
